MIANHAE NAE DONGSAENG
by Lee Kyu Hae
Summary: No Summary, TeuHae, brothership, OOC, Typo, Gaje,


**Title : Mianhae Nae Dongsaeng**

**Author : Lee Kyu Hae**

**Laegh : oneshoot**

**Maincast : Donghae and Leeteuk**

**Warning : miss typo, OOC, gaje dan teman2 nya**

**semua tokoh yang jelas milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing2 kalau cerita jelas punya saya, karena tercurah dari ide yang melintas di otak cetek saya.**

Happy Reading ^^

Hari ini genap tiga tahun sudah ia menjadi penghuni kamar sempit yang di dominasi dengan warna favoritnya, tapi sayang tempat itu bukan lah kamar yang membuatnya merasa nyaman karena memang itu bukan lah kamar pribadinya melainkan kamar rumah sakit.

Ya, memang bukan keinginanya tapi mau tak mau ia harus menempati kamar itu karena kondisi nya. Itu pun terpaksa terjadi padanya karena orang tua nya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada putra mereka, meskipun berat tapi itu juga demi kebaikan sang putra.

Mungkin semua tak pernah mengira jika namja tampan itu memiliki penyakit kejiwaan, memang awalnya dia tidak seperti itu tapi setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa sang adik semua itu berubah.

" hyung,bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya seorang namja jangkung seraya menghampiri namja yang tadi dipanggilnya hyung.

Tapi sayang namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu sama sekali tak merespon, namja itu hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela kamar yang sekarang tengah dihuninya.

" sepertinya kau terlihat semakin sehat hyung," katanya lagi sereya berdiri di belakang kursi yang tengah diduduki sang hyung.

" oh ya hyung, kemarin aku dan immo..." namja itu tampak menghembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ta sanggup kalau harus mengatakan itu. Ini terlalu menyakitkan meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlalu hampir 3 tahun lamanya. Tapi bagi mereka kejadian tragis itu seperti masih baru kemarin.

Apalagi melihat sosok yang sekarang menjadi seperti mayat hidup yang kini ada di depan nya. Rasa menyakitkan itu kian membuatnya dada nya sesak.

Flashback

" hyung... tunggu!" seru seorang namja yang tampak terengah-engah karena mengejar namja di depan nya.

" kenapa jalan mu cepat sekali sich hyung?!" namja itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya karena hyung nya yang tak mau menunggunya.

" itu karena kau lamban Hae," kata sang hyung tanpa merasa bersalah karena sengaja meninggalkan dongsaengnya.

Mendengar itu seketika namja yang tadi di panggil Hae – a.k.a Donghae makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu semakin membuat sang hyung tak kuasa menahan tawa yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

" ya! Teukie hyung, awas kau aku adukan pada Umma nanti." Ancama itu sama sekali tak mempan rupanya karena tawa namja yang tadi di panggil Teukie kian membahana.

Yah begitulah, dua namja itu selalu begitu. Teukie adalah panggilan sayang dari sang dongsaeng Donghae pada hyungnya itu. Meskipun kadang saling ejek tapi Leeteuk sangat sayang pada adiknya yang terkenal sangat manja itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun Leeteuk melewatkan harinya tanpa Donghae begitupu sebaliknya. Meskipun kini Leeteuk sudah tak lagi satu sekolah dengan sang dongsaeng tapi Leeteuk selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bisa mengantar jemput dongsaengnya itu.

Sampai akhinya, peristiwa tak di inginkan itu terjadi dan membuat Leeteuk sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada dongsaengnya. Meskipun itu bukan lah kesalahnya tapi Leeteuk tak bisa memaafkan dirinya, walaupun sang dongsaeng juga tak pernah menyalahkan nya tapi Leeteuk yang merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya tetap menyalahkan keteledoran nya itu.

Hari itu, Leeteuk yang harusnya menjeput Donghae di sekolahnya mendadak haru ikut kegiatan di kampusnya karena dia didaulat menjadi leader. Meskipun sebenarnya enggan tapi mau tak mau Leeteuk akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan sang dosen.

" Teukie, untunglah kau datang tepat waktu," kata Jung songsangnim saat itu.

" kau benar-benar menjadi penyelamat kampus kita. Jeongmal gumawo Teukie."

" nde, nado Jung Sam. Tapi apa aku bisa pergi sekarang, karena aku harus menjemput adik ku" kata Leeteuk seraya tersenyum minta maaf.

" oh nde, silahkan saja. Mianhae sudah membuat mu terlambat menjemput."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari dosen nya tanpa membuang waktu Leeteuk langsung pergi ke sekolah Donghae. Saat sedang asyik bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang terputar di radio mobilnya, ponselnya bergetar membuat leeteuk seketika menepikan mobilnya.

" yoboseyo,"

"..."

" MWO?!"

"..."

" andwe... andwe..."

Leeteuk masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sang Umma, kalau saat ini dongsaeng nya tengah merenggang nyawa di rumah sakit.

Dengan segera Leeteuk membawa mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat dongsaeng nya berada. Tak peduli dengan lampu merah dia mengendarai mobilnya bagai orang kesetanan.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan nya, dengan sembarangan Leeteuk memarkir mobilnya, tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang berteriak pada nya karena menaruh mobil sembarangan. Dan di sepanjang koridor UGD yang dilaluinya Leeteuk sama sekali tak melambatkan larinya.

Dan langkahnya perlahan berhenti saat manik teduh nya menangkap bayangan sosok wanita yang ia tahu itu adalah sang Umma. Dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata Leeteuk mulai berjalan mendekati sang Umma.

Meskipun ragu Leeteuk mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk mendekati wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang operasi.

Dan seolah ada yang memanggilnya reflek wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan bersamaan dengan itu Leeteuk seketika menghambur ke pelukan sang Umma. Dan tangis namja itu seketika pecah, dan dengan sabar Nyonya Park mengelus punggung putra sulungnya bukan nya mereda tapi tangisan Leeteuk kian menjadi.

Leeteuk sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari sisi dongsaengnya, meskipun berulang kali sang Umma membujuknya untuk sekedar istirahat tapi Leeteuk seolah tak mendengarkan itu.

Dan setiap kali sang Umma menyuruhnya untuk makan Leeteuk selalu menolak dengan alasan karena Donghae juga tidak makan. Meskipun tampak tegar tapi sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang putra nyatanya wanita paruh baya itu selalu menangis diam-diam satiap ia keluar dari ruang rawat si bungsu. Apalagi saat melihat putra sulungya yang seperti itu kian menambah kesedihanya.

Hingga genap satu bulan Donghae diyatakan koma oleh dokter dan selama itu pula Leeteuk tak pernah beranjak barang sebentar dari sisi sang dongsaeng.

" Hae, apa kau tak lelah tidur terus,eoh?"

Selau dan selalu pertanyaan yang sama yang terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk, dan lagi-lagi hanya suara mesin pemantau detak jantung lah yang menjawab setiap pertanyaan itu, miris memang.

" apa kau tak mau lihat hadiah yang sudah hyung siapkan untuk mu?" bersamaan dengan itu air mata Leeteuk menetes tanpa bisa ia tahan.

" hyung sudah menyiapkan seperti yang kau minta, jadi sekarang ayo bangun Hae." Leeteuk menutup wajahnya dengan tangan Donghae yang selalu ia genggam.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar rawat Donghae nyonya Park nyatanya kini pun tengah menangis mendengar suara putra sulungnya. Belum lagi tadi saat beliau dipanggil oleh Dokter Jung, dan membicarakan tentang kondisi bungsunya.

Kata-kata Dokter tadi seolah enggan meninggalkan pikiran wanita itu, bagaimana tidak jika ternyata persentase kesembuhan putra nya tak sampai 50%. Yang tak bisa di bayangkan oleh nyonya Park adalah reaksi Leeteuk.

Dengan kondisi koma saja Leeteuk sudah seperti itu apa lagi kalau sampai apa yang tadi ditakutkan Dokter Jung terjadi. Nyonya Park sangat takut jika harus membayangkan hal itu. Terlalu mengerikan.

Leeteuk tampak bingung saat beberapa dokter berjalan tergesa menuju ke kamar yang ia yakini itu tempat dongsaengnya berada, dan saat maniknya melihat sang Umma yang menangis di pelukan paman nya, perasaan takut langsung menyergapnya, dengan langkah tergesa Leeteuk mendekati sang Umma.

" Umma... ada apa de..."

Belum sempat Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dokter Jung tamak keluar dari kamar rawat Donghae dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Bergantian Leeteuk melihat sang Umma dan Dokter Jung.

" Umma, ada apa dengan Donghae?" tanyanya tak sabar " bukankah dia baik-baik saja tadi,"

Nyonya Park hanya bisa tertunduk di dalam dekapan adiknya. Tak sabar Leeteuk ganti memberondong Dokter Jung dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" katakan ada apa dengan dongsaeng ku, Dokter!"

"kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Dan Tuhan lah yang memilih jalan terbaik untuk adik mu Teukie"

" andwe... Donghae tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku. Dia pasti sembuh, dia anak yang kuat iya kan Umma. Donghae ku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Leeteuk langsung menghambur masuk kedalam kamar rawat Donghae dan semua orang sam sekali tak menyangka itu.

Hingga terdengar suara ribut di dalam kamar itu membuat Dokter Jung dan Nyonya Park berlari masuk ke dalam.

" apa yang kalian lakukan pada adik ku!" teriakkan itu seketika membuat para ganhosa yang hendak menutupkan kain ke jasad Donghae langsung terhenti.

" jauhkan tangan kalian! Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adik ku."

" apa yang kalian lakukan hah! Kalian membuat adik ku tak bisa bernapas," Leeteuk mendekati ranjang Donghae dan membuak kain yang menutupi wajah pucat itu.

" Hae, ayo bangun. Kau hanya berguraukan pada hyung?" Leeteuk mulai meracau seraya mendekap tubuh dingin itu.

" ayo bangun Hae, hyung sudah membawa kado mu."

" kau sudah janji akan merayakan ulang tahun mu dengan hyung kan, ayo bangun Hae"

Racauan itu kian membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan air mata. Miris. Nyonya Park? Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis di dalam dekapan sang adik. Melihat putra sulungnya ia benar-benar tak tega.

" teuk-ah..."

"ssstttt... Samchon jangan berisik ya, Donghae ku sedang tidur"

" teuk-ah, jangan seperti itu biarkan mereka membawa adik mu sebentar ya,"

" apa maksud Samcho? Mau dibawa Donghae Ku, hah?"

" apa kau mau bilang kalau Donghae ku sudah mati? Dia hanya tidur paman, Donghae ku hanya tidur dia hanya lelah karena seharian ini dia bermain dengan ku"

" kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan adik mu Teukie, Biarkan Dongsaeng mu pergi dengan tenang,"

Tuan Lee mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk, tapi sepertinya tak begitu saja Leeteuk mau melepaskan tubuh Donghae. Bahkan namja itu tampak makin kencang memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Dengan mulut yang tak berhenti meracau Leeteuk terus mendekap tubuh dongsaengnya.

Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Dokter Jung menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Leeteuk setelah Tuang Lee berhasil melepaskan tubuh Donghae dari dekapan Leeteuk, meskipun dengan susah payah akhirnya Leeteuk pun tertidur setelah di beri obat penenang.

Flashback off

" ayo kita jalan-jalan, hyung," ajak namja jangkung itu seraya mendorong kursi roda namja yang tadi di panggilnya hyung.

" Kyunie, hari ini kau datang?" tanya seorang dokter pada pemuda jangkung tadi.

" iya, hyung. Kebetulan hari ini aku libur."

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Kyunie a.k.a Kyuhyun itu tersenyum ramah pada namja yang tadi dipanggilnya hyung.

" pagi teukie hyung," sapanya pada sosok yang ada di kursi roda itu. Meskipun tahu kalau tak akan dijawab, " semoga pagi mu hari ini indah ya."

" hyung, aku akan membawa teukie hyung ke taman sebentar ya?"

" iya, nanti jam 8 jangan lupa waktunya Leeteuk hyung minum obat ya Kyu,"

" tenang saja hyung."

" Hae..."

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat dia mendengar nama itu, bukan nya apa tapi orang yang memnaggil lah yang membuat nya kaget. Pasalnya sudah lama dia tak mendengar bibir itu mengeluarkan suara apalagi nama itu yang keluar.

" Teukie hyung?" panggilnya memastikan

" apa tadi hyung memanggil nama Hae hyung?"

Tapi bibir itu kembali terkatub rapat, meskipun tak yakin tapi Kyuhyun mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas tadi. Leeteuk menyebut nama dongsaengnya. Itu mungkin sebuah pertanda bagus.

Karena mereka semua tahu sejak Leeteuk terbangun dari pengaruh obat penenang ia menjadi seperti orang linglung. Menatap kosong dan tak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Dia menutup diri membuat dunianya sendiri.

Hingga terpaksa membuat Nyonya Park menitipkan Leeteuk di rumah sakit paman nya. Meskipun tak tega tapi itu demi kebaikan putra nya agar ada yang mengawasinya, karena nyonya Park tak ingin Leeteuk melakukan hal yang membahayakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan untunglah di rumah sakit Tuan Lee banyak yang memperhatikan Leeteuk termasuk sang sepupu Kyuhyun, yang dengan sabar merawat Leeteuk.

_" __aku janji pada mu hyung, aku akan menjaga dan membuat Teukie hyung bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bantu aku dari sana ya Hae hyung. Aku tau kau pun pasti tak ingin melihat Teukie hyung seperti ini" _katanya dalam hati seraya menatap hamparan langit biru

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali membawa Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat nya, karena sudah cukup lama mereka ada di luar dan lagi ini juga sudah waktunya untuk Leeteuk meminum obat dan pemeriksaan rutin dari Tuan Lee.

_Gumawo Kyu, aku mohon jaga Teukie hyung untuk ku. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya dan menjadi menyemangat hyung ku. Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian dari sini. Dan bayangan samar itu pun menghilang bersamaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu Rumah Sakit bersama Leeteuk._

Setelah membaringkan Leeteuk di tempat tidurnya Kyuhyun pun segera kembali ke tempat tugasnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Leeteuk tampak tersenyum sebelum jatuh ke dunia mimpinya, seraya menggumamkan nama sang dongsaeng.

" hyung akan segera datang ke tempatmu Hae. Tunggu Hyung saeng."

The End a.k.a Fin

hahay aku datang dengan ff yang semakin gaje chingudeul, maaf kalu ff ini makin amburadul ini ide tiba2 ja muncul di kepala ku semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan maaf kalau tak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan (*bow)


End file.
